Music
These are the pieces of music played on episodes of Inanimate Insanity. Most of them are by Kevin Macleod, although a few are by other people. Multi-Episode Songs * Inanimate Insanity Theme Song: '''Ace's High (Kevin MacLeod) * '''Song Played During Recap: ? The Crappy Cliff * New Friendly - "Greetings and Salutations!" * Itty Bitty 8 Bit - Played during the challenge. A Lemony Lesson * New Friendly - "So I was like, yeah..." * Chariots of Fire (originally by the band Vangelis) - "Salty Salt!" * New Friendly - Played when Lightbulb and Balloon picked the teams. * Movement Proposition - Played during the challenge. * Rising - Played during the elimination time. * Mistake the Getaway - "You actually think you can beat me up?" The Arena of Death * New Friendly - "It's no fun without Paper..." * Shiny Tech I - Played during the challenge. * Chee Zee Cave - Played during the elimination time. One-Shot Wonder * New Friendly - "Oh my God, that was horrible!" * ? - Played when MePhone4 was explaining the challenge. * Organ Filler - Played during the first part of the challenge. * Airport Lounge - Played during the CheeseCraft commercial. The Stacker * Fluffing a Duck - Played during the elimination time. * ? - Played during the captions. War de Guacamole * Rising - Played during the elimination time. * ? - Played when the new contestants battled to get on the show. * Clenched Teeth - Played during the 1st part of the challenge. * It's a Ball (written by Adam Katz) Sugar Rush * New Friendly - "Ah, what a lovely evening,..." * Terminator Musics (created by FloatingMagicTree) - Played during scenes where MePhone4S * Our Story Begins - Played during the elimination time. * Radio Martini - Played during the contest. * One-eyed Maestro - Played while the contestants weighed their candy. * Tenebrous Brothers Carnival (Act One) - Played during the credits. 4Seeing the Future * New Friendly - "I hope you're not eliminated.." * ? - Played during the elimination time. * At Rest - Played during Salt and Pepper's "moment". * Movement Proposition - Played during the challenge. * Clenched Teeth - Played during MePhone4 and MePhone4S's fight. * Cipher - Played during the credits. The Snowdown * ?1 - Played during the elimination time. * Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies (Kevin MacLeod version) - Played during Bow's commercial. * How it Begins 2 - "I-I-A-O-O-A I want to get the tree!" * Pixel Peeker Polka - Played while Salt and OJ crossed the frozen lake. * How it Begins 2 - "Here, put this on and follow my lead." * We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Kevin MacLeod version) - "I have an idea!" * The Island of Misfit Objects Song (Inanimate Insanity Crew) - Played during the credits. * Oh, Christmas Tree (Kevin MacLeod version) - Played during the Happy New Year message. Double Digit Desert * Bicycle - Played during the rejoining time. * The House of Leaves - "I swore, that when I got out of there, I would have to kill somebody!..." * Smoking Gun - Played when the contestants were transferred to the Cactus Desert * Four Beers' Polka - Played during the contest. * Smoking Gun - Played during the end credits. Aquatic Conflict * Disco Sting - Played during the Slideshow around the World. * ? - Played during Elimination Time. * Chariots of Fire (originally by the band Vangelis) - Played when Salt fell and said "Pepper!" ''and Pepper said ''"Salty Salt!",''before Salt and Pepper crashed into Idiotic Island. * ? - Played during the Contest. * The House of Leaves - When Paper remembers Flashbacks and Nightmares. * ? - Played during the Contest. Crappy Anniversary * New Friendly - ''"Greetings and Salutations!" * ? - Played during Elimination Time * Itty Bitty 8 Bit - "Wow!" "That's just Sad." ''and is also Played during the Contest. * Pinball Spring - Played during the Credits Inanimate Smackdown * ? - Played during the Tiebreaker on Elimination Time * Danse Macabre - Played during the Round Intros. * Lightless Dawn - Played when Paper confronts Evil Paper in his Brain. * Clenched Teeth - After Evil Paper punches Paper and when a Piano drops,killing Evil Paper ** The House of Leaves - Played near the End:when Bomb was falling to Idiotic Island and the Eliminated Contestants scream. The Great Escape * ? - Played during Elimination Time * ? - Played during the First part of the Contest and the Credits The Tile Divide * Airport Lounge - Played when Paper and OJ meet in a Bench. * ? - When MePhone4S debuts * Crusade - Played during Elimination Time * ? - Played when MePhone4 explains the Challenge. * Organ Filler - Played during the Challenge. * ? - Played when MePhone4 tells to vote for Paper,Pickle or Taco * ? - Played during the Credits. The Penultimate Poll * Radio Martini - Played when Taco plays Ring Toss and OJ meets them before the Intro. * ? - Played during Elimination Time. * Cipher - Played when MePhone4 announces the next challenge. * Constance - Played during Eliminated Contestant Elimination Time. * ? - Played during Pickle's final Decision. * In the West - Played when MePhone4 announces about Episode 17 to find out who will Win. * Heroic Age - Played during the Credits. Journey through the Memory Lane (Part 1) * Shiny Tech I - Played during the first Part of the Contest. * Smoking Gun - When MePhone4 and MePhone4S meet at the Elimination Platform. * ? - When MePhone5 flies,slices the Elimination Platform and cause it to Crash to the Ground. Journey through the Memory Lane (Part 2) * Shiny Tech I - Played during * Danse Macabre - When Tyler says to OJ ''"Before you pass you must answer a Riddle!" * ? - When Taco Confronts Bow near the Finish Line. * Danse Macabre - When Taco and OJ race to the Finish. * ? - When Everyone except Pickle and Balloon Cheer for OJ's Win. * Chase - "Yes,you were all utterly fooled." * It's a Ball - When MePhone4's Phone rings. * Mechanolith - When MePhone4 and 4S confront MePhone5 and 4S gets zapped. * For the Fallen - When MePhone4S is about to be Degraded to a MePhone4. * Disco con Tutti - Played in the Credits. Breaking the Ice(Season 2 Episode 1)(Start of Season 2) * Evening Melodrama - When MePhone4 jumps out of the Airplane and lands near Hotel OJ. * Funkorama - Played during the Ice-Breaker Challenge. Marsh on Mars * Silly Fun (Theme A) -Played at the start of the Video. * Call to Adventure - Played after Apple said"But,She Could DIE!!" until Apple's and Tissues' Votes were shown. * Tri your Best! * Chee Zee Beach - "Oh,I'm thirsty!" "Don't complain to me!" * The Other Side of the Door - When Yin-Yang enters Test Tube's Lab. * Poofy Reel - Played after the Intro, and the first parts of the Elimination. * Mighty and Meek - When Fan says that Mic is catching up. * Long Time Coming - When Test Tube says to Soap that Pools are filled with Bacteria. * Some Amount of Evil - Played when Yin asks Test Tube that he has to bring himself and Yang together to control his actions. Cooking for the Grater Good * Mining by Moonlight - Plays at the Start of the Video,when Trophy is eating Grapes and He along with Knife talking about the Picture. * Exciting Trailer - When Trophy tells everyone about the Picture. * The Parting - "Don't you remember Idiotic Island,the Big Cage we were locked on Last Season when we were all Voted off?" * The House of Leaves - "Well,except Paper,but he went Crazy and tried to kill everyone .Is that want you want? Do you want Knife go rabid and Kill us all?" * Awkward Meeting - "Well,well,well.Look what we got here." *Gee Club Polka - Played when Soap starts commanding her Team. This also was played when Yin Yang ate the Bright Lights' Pizza. *MTA - Played during the Contest results. A Kick in the Right Direction * Pamgaea - When Suitcase Introduces Dough to her Team. * Overriding Concern - Plays after Yin ate Dough and before the Credits. Let 'Er R.I.P * Misuse - Played during the Elimination. * Come Play with Me Everything's A-OJ *Rollin at 5(Electronic) - Played when Salt and Pepper were talking in the Pool of Hotel OJ. *Gonna Start - Played when MePhone4 said that the Eliminated Contestants will stay at Hotel OJ and telling the Viewers to vote for one of the Grand Slams to be Eliminated. Theft and Battery *Secrets of the Schoolyard - Played at the beginning of the episode * Darkest Child - Played when MePad says that Mephone Malfunctioned and Toliet tries to wake him up by Shouting at him. * Noble Race - Played when Balloon asks isn't MePhone4 supposed to be here. * Basement Floor - played when MePad tells the contestants that they have to go to Meeple Headquarters. * The Descent - Played when Paintbrush got the Battery, Baseball complained to Soap for making his Team Lose, Knife getting swallowed by Toilet and Steve Cobs said that he will be in control of the world. * Hit The Streets v2 - Played when the Bright Lights were running to the Hot Air Balloon. * Carefree - Played when Test Tube is fixing MePhone4. * Your Call - Played in the Credits. Rain on Your Charade * Dream Culture - Played after the Intro.